G.B.C.A.M. (Catbloons' Revenge)
The Cabloons' Revenge is an extreme mission. It takes place after you have destroyed the E.N.T.I.T.Y, and bloons and monkeys are in peace. The two species have finally made peace, and fortunately, war between the two won't happen again ! After the E.N.T.I.T.Y. destruction, the new have been communicated to the whole world ! A global celebration occured ! But very far away, the new wasn't recieved well....In a distant kingdom usually forgotten by the monkeys, the hope to take over the monkeydom is still alive... This kindgom, it's the Catbloon Kingdom ! The catbloons weren't happy. At all. The meowing bloons recieved the alliance with the monkeys as an act of treachery from the bloons. Their king decided to take revenge on the two allies by sending their most powerful unit to the battlefield, along with the few bloons who decided not to ally with the monkeys and to join the Catbloon kingdom. The battle will certainly be decisive ! To access the mission, you need to have beaten the E.N.T.I.T.Y. A new will then pop up, saying "We are really angry against you now. Prepare to DIE", and a button saying "Go !" will appear. The battle against the Catbloon kingdom will now start. First Phase You appear on a deserted land, and you have 10 000 $. When you click "Go", you have to pass 10 round will being assaulted by Catbloons, with the last round having the F.E.L.I.X. in it, and also, you can't use the Cat Cannon if you happen to have it. Once you have beaten the last F.E.L.I.X. to appear, a dialog pops up, saying "You miserable monkey ! He is back to CRUSH YOU !". Second Phase You are teleported to space, with all your towers gone and 100 000 $. When you click go, the K.I.T.T.E.N. is back ! The K.I.T.T.E.N., if you had to face the Cat Invasion, is a really strong boss. The fight is the same as in the Cat Invasion. The K.I.T.T.E.N. is a massive blimp with 5 shields you must break ! This blimp is 1,5x slower than a Z.O.M.G. Shields HP * The Orange in the front have 7 500 HP * The Green one have 6 000 HP * The one with Strips have 5 000 HP * The Yellow and Red one have 4 500 HP * The Grey one have a whole 10 000 HP ! Once all shields are destroyed, the K.I.T.T.E.N. will reveal it's true appearance, revealing two long cannons and a plasmatic bomb-shooter ! Weapons Description * The Long Cannons have 3 500 HP each and do 8 damages to towers * The Plasmatic Bomb Shooter shoots plasma bombs. The explosion radius is similar to a 0/0 dart monkey range. It have 5 000 HP and do 25damage. Shoot very slowly. If you destroy all the weapons, the third and last stage will begin. You will be teleported in a black hole track with some asteroïds and shuttles, and K.I.T.T.E.N. will really reveal itself. The chip at the center is one of the most powerful bloon technology ever made. Chip Description * It have 25 000 HP * It can shoot a big laser that deal 50 damage * It usual attack is a small laser, dealing 10 HP of damage * It can desactive all shields during 10 seconds * It can create a forcefield lasting for 10 second and slowing down all projectiles Once you destroy the chip, the K.I.T.T.E.N will retreat, beaten. Third Phase But the two first phases where pieces of cake to what will happen next.... The Catbloon Kingdom have built the ultimate war machine. The G.B.C.A.M. (Gargantuan Blimp Creator And Manufacturer) ! The G.B.C.A.M. (Gargantuan Blimp Creator And Manufacturer) is areally really REALLY large blimp. It's easily one of the largest blimp ever created, dwarfing even the mighty B.L.I.T.Z. or the Z.O.M.G., and moves extremely slowly. This blimp is so large it's classified as Tidal-Class Bloon, and it have a whole 200 000 HP !!! AND regenerate 1000 HP each second ! Made with really strong materials, it can easily support the weight of many blimps around it. The G.B.C.A.M. can actually create ANY kind of blimp, as long as they are not larger than the big assembly yard (except for Jokes and Specials Bosses like Apopalypse Bloon). On the top of this blimp, there is a large assembly yard, on which the largest blimps are constructed ("F.E.L.I.X.-sized Bloons). The hole behind the assembly yard spawns "Z.O.M.G.-sized bloons". The two little holes spawn M.O.A.B. and B.F.B. sized bloons. Finally, the yellow boxes spawn regular bloons. Made to obliterate the monkeys army, this monstruosity can easily crush any kind of defense by creating FELIX-sized bloons. Luckily, it can't create blimps instanly. FELIX-sized ones take 10 seconds to create. ZOMG-sized ones take 6 seconds. MOAB-BFB-sized ones take 1 second (for each hole). Bloons are instanly created. You have to face this monstruosity with 3 000 000 cash. The fabrication plan of all other blimps where stolen by the Catbloons after E.N.T.I.T.Y. defeat...and now this massive blimp uses them to attack you ! The battle takes place in a plain, but due to the enormous size of the blimp, the track is zoomed out, so your towers and the bloons LOOK smaller. But don't worry ! You have the Omegach......I forgot to tell you the Catbloons stole it and used the materials to build the big blimp. The large blimp can summon, as said above, ANY of ALL blimps in the game (except the one said above). Prepare to die. The blimp have no attack itself. And also, you can't set attack priorities here ! Ending If you manage to beat it, the Catbloons will retreat.... And for now, you have REALLY REALLY beaten the game ! Bloons are in peace and Catbloons are going to attack another civilisation. You get 1 000 000 MM, and 10 000 000 000 EXP ! You also get the achievement "Beater". Everybody celebrates too ! The TRUE End ! But is it really the end ? Nobody knows.... Category:Special Missions Category:Final Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Bosses